the happiest place on earth (is any place with you)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Felicity makes Oliver take a picture with Rapunzel and Flynn Rider at Walt Disney World. ONESHOT


"Felicity," Oliver's voice was dangerously close to a whine and it made Felicity smile.

"What?" She asked, a sneaky little smile on her face.

"I thought you said I got to pick today's activities? And you get tomorrow," Oliver blew out a breath of air, fidgeting in place.

Damn, he had forgotten how long the lines were in Disney World. They'd come as a family when Thea was 5 or 6, and Oliver should have been old enough to remember the lines. Maybe he blocked it out as a part of a traumatic memory?

Felicity snorted, lifting her Mickey Mouse shaped ice cream bar so Oliver could bite off one of the ears, "No way. I decided that you can't be trusted with anything after you upgraded to that suite without telling me."

She took a bite of the ice cream, "Not that I don't appreciate the ginormous jacuzzi tub, because i so do. But I wish you had told me first."

"Yeah, but you would have told me no," Oliver countered, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder. It made him feel like a tourist, but Felicity had argued that it would be smarter for them to carry around water and any other necessities, especially since Disney World water bottles were like $5 a pop.

Oliver would have pointed out that since QC had been back in his control for months and was doing better than ever after the Isabel Rochev debacle and they could definitely afford $10 worth of water bottles, but sometimes it was just easier to go along with Felicity's choices.

Like now.

If you had told 19-year-old Oliver Queen that he would be in his late 20s, waiting on line to meet Disney characters with his IT tech girlfriend- and that he'd be thrilled about it- he would have laughed in your face and thrown back several shots.

But being in the Happiest Place on Earth, his hand tucked in Felicity's shorts' back pocket, music playing and people screaming from joy and not terror, Oliver was feeling more content than he had in years.

"So remind me again why we had to jump on this particular line?" Oliver dipped his head to take another bite from Felicity's ice cream.

"Because," Felicity laughed, "I'm dying to meet Rapunzel."

Oliver frowned as he tried to remember which Disney princess Rapunzel was.

"Is she the one with the bear as a mom?" he asked, nudging Felicity forward.

She shook her head, "That's Merida."

Felicity affected a mock (read:terrible) Scottish accent, "I'm surprised ye didn't remembah her. She's an archer! Just like ye!"

Oliver burst out into laughter, "Felicity, I love you. But please don't ever try that again."

"Pft," Felicity waved her hand,"Like you could do better." Oliver grinned at her, he definitely could do better and she knew it.

"Don't even do it, Oliver Queen!" Felicity grinned back at him.

"I won't," he laughed, tugging her close to his side, "Come on. It looks like we're next."

Felicity tossed her ice cream stick in a nearby trash can and bounced on the balls of her feet.

She bounded forward and immediately embraced the blonde princess.

Now Oliver recognised which movie she came from.

The lost princess.

As the blonde duo embraced, Oliver slid the camera from his pocket and snapped away. Felicity would go crazy over these pictures later.

"Oliver!" Felicity exclaimed, an happy grin lighting up her whole face, "Come meet Rapunzel."

Oliver looked vaguely uncomfortable. How exactly does a man in his late 20s talk to a Disney princess?

"Hello, Oliver! It's great to meet you," Rapunzel smiled happily.

"Nice to meet you too," Oliver gave a quick smile, before turning nervous eyes on Felicity.

She giggled at him, "Oliver's a big time CEO and doesn't know how to let go."

Rapunzel tilted her head, "What's a CEO? Do you see things?"

"Uh, I run a big company," Oliver said, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Oh, is it like a kingdom?" Rapunzel asked, signing the autograph book Felicity had unearthed from the backpack.

"Kind of," Oliver shrugged.

"Eugene and I run my kingdom!" Rapunzel said and waved to a man standing nearby, "Eugene, come meet my new friends."

Felicity laughed happily as the man- Eugene- came over.

"Hi," he said, grinning at Felicity and winking.

She held onto his bicep and said, "Oliver! Take a picture."

Oliver grudgingly snapped the picture.

Felicity skipped over and took the camera, "Get in, I promised John that I would have at least one picture of you with a princess."

"Digg is the ONLY one that sees this, Felicity," Oliver said, getting in between Rapunzel and Eugene and smiling.

"And Thea and Roy and Sara, of course," Felicity laughed, handing the camera to the attendant, "Could you take a picture of me and my boyfriend?"

Felicity wedged herself in between Oliver and Flynn Rider, holding onto Flynn's arm and popping her foot up, smiling cheekily. "Smile, Oliver!" she laughed.

Oliver shook his head and held his hand out to Rapunzel.

"Oh," she said, "I like to pose with my weapon."

Oliver laughed when she held up a frying pan. "Got a spare one for me?"

"Pretend she's hitting you with it!" Felicity interjected, "John'll love that!"

So the photo was taken, Oliver smiling as he mock-cowered from the frying pan and Felicity mock-swooning under Flynn Rider's smoulder.

Taking back the camera and waving to Rapunzel and Flynn, Felicity looped her hand in Oliver's arm.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure, Felicity. I love seeing you happy," he tugged on the end of her ponytail.

Felicity's eyes crinkled, she smiled so wide.

"And now, we can go on Space Mountain and make you happy," she grabbed his hand and tugged him in the direction of the white dome.

Oliver followed his girlfriend, dodging small children and motorized scooters.

The Happiest Place on Earth really lived up to its name.

* * *

**A/N: It's kind of short, but to be fair it was only supposed to be a drabble XD Anyway, this was based off a prompt from awriterincowboyboots on Tumblr. Feel free to leave me prompts on my Tumblr… inbelikovwetrust**

**Enjoy! And Happy Mother's Day weekend to all =D**


End file.
